A Guide, Happenings in DE LA BOHEME, PART THREE
by Mark Meredith
Summary: Did you know that RENT was based on the classic book 'SCENES DE LA VIE DE BOHE ME? You ever see the opera LA BOHE ME and not know what what's going on? This may help! Relive the rock opera RENT! All the drama: all the joy! Marc Co. sings along a musical number about how Mo.'s eyes burn when she feeds on other men's burning desire for M. Mr. Co. sings along.
1. Chapter 1

Count 1,000

2013:

Disposable Copy

FREE VERSE POEM: A GUIDE, HAPPENINGS IN

DE LA BOHE`ME**, PART THREE**

by

Mark W. Meredith

_**Marc Co**__**.**_ sings along a musical number about how Mo_**.'**_s _** eyes**_ burn when she feeds on other men's burning desire for M_**. Mr. Co**__**.**_ sings along with his musical song about the dance that M_**.**_ makes the people M_**.**_ flirts with; go through_**. **_M_**.**_ has sung a musical's song about how when M_**.**_ is walking down the street everybody stares at M_**. **_M_**.**_ _** and**_ life partner both say, **good by** at the same time as M_**.**_ walks off going M's_**.**_ own way! Three days have passed_**.**_ _**R**__**.**_gets jealous that Mimi is cheating with someone else. Who is_ R _jealous of? Most likely_ R's _jealous the landlord Ben is having an affair with Mimi: Ben: who has said that he has cheated on Ben's wife_**.**__**R's **_jealousy makes Mimi and_ R _miserable_**.**_ _ R _ is leaving the building and thinks that Mimi isn't there listening when_ R _says out loud that_ R _cannot let himself get any closer to Mimi because_ R _is afraid of Mimi dying soon; and_ R _cannot let himself be hurt by Mimi's dying.

When_ R _sees that Mimi was there listening to_ R _the whole time_ R _was talking: Mimi says "good-by." to_ R,_ the weather is cold again when _**Mr. Co**_ has left a tavern and was overhearing Mimi saying that Mimi is miserable because_ R _is jealous and that_ R _and Mimi were going to **break up**.

Mimi has to say_**,**_**good by love**_**.**__**R **_ cannot split up from Mimi: nor be away from Mimi. Mimi had been driven **outside** **into the snowy day** by Mimi's misery. Mimi is coughing because Mimi was driven out into the snowy day by Mimi's misery over_ R's _ jealousy_**. **__**R **_tries to write_ R's _poetry with a pen but cannot find his song because_ R _is thinking about Mimi and_ R _is being consumed by love. Mimi does not want_ R _to split from Mimi so they decide to stay together and wait for spring and take it day-to-day and see where the day takes them until Mimi's sickness claims her; and live for the moment: because it's better to forget the past: because the past is gone; and there is no day but today! Mimi has gone to live in a rich place but when the end of the opera comes it turns out that Mimi has gone missing and _M__**.**_ is helping to look for Mimi_**;**_ _**R **_ knows that Mimi was_ R's _writing-piece since the night_ R _was procrastinating _**R's poetry **_and Mimi became his inspiration**.** _**Mr. Co**_ when he is making _**Mr. Co's**_ picture_**: Mr. Co**_ keeps sensing a pair of lips: inspiring _**Mr. Co**_ to make _**Mr. Co's**_ picture.

Finally M_**.**_ happens upon Mimi in the cold: barely able to walk_**: **__**R **_tells Mimi not to talk and to rest and Mimi instead whispers_**.**_

_**Mr. Co**_ has said that_** R **_has found_** R's **_poetry_**.**_

_**Mr. Co,**_ Collins _** and**__ R _are back in their studio apartment _all_ without life partners: now. Doctors are called but they aren't coming in time. Mimi is dying of disease when M_**.**_ happens to come across Mimi so Mimi says to bring her to _**Mr. Co's**_ apartment building_**. **_M_**.**_ helps carry Mimi to _**Mr. Co's**_ apartment building.

Mimi wants to spend her last moments with _**R:**__ R_ in Mimi's presence has sung: letting _**her **_know that Mimi is the incarnation of song **itself. ** Mimi was told that she was_ R's _poem all along_**, R **_told Mimi that_ R _didn't get mad at Mimi because_ R _did not love her; it was because_ R _did love Mimi and he didn't want to be hurt by getting close to her right before she died_**. **__**R **_ has said about how_ R's _love came into_ R's _life when_ R _saw Mimi's eyes come into_ R's _ door for the first time_**,**_ _**R **_has said to Mimi that her brown eyes had surprised_ R _the night Mimi's pretty eyes came into_ R's _life_**;**_ _**R **_cradles Mimi's lifeless body.

Suddenly: Mimi has an out-of-body experience because her heart stops and Mimi stops breathing for a while_**.**_ Mimi's hand falls off where she's lying when she stops breathing. _**R **_after a while_ R _cries out, **M-i-mii-ii-i-i!** Mimi's hand falls off where she's lying when Mimi's spirit leaves her body.

Does Mimi come back to life?!

Does Mimi die?!

Go to the Barnes and Noble _**Website**_ and order a DVD of LA BO`HEME right now!

Do it today!

The End


	2. Chapter 2

_Approximate Word Count 1,000

2013;

Disposable Copy

Life Support

by

M. W. Meredith

Paul, Collins, Roger, Mark Cohen, Angel, Miss Marquez and Gordon all stood holding hands, in a circle saying the creed of the Life Support Group, support group, as Paul stated, "Let us begin. There's only us, there's only this. Forget regret".

**Wait a minute.** Gordon interrupted; **I still have trouble with the credo of the group I think.** He sometimes said this, Gordon would say, but always rescind soon after. He said, "What if there is time travel into tomorrow? What if some day they invent a time machine? What if tomorrow exists as surely and palpably as yesterday, today as well? What if there is a fate for all us"?

Paul said then, "Some people believe that but what's the reason in brooding over the past because you tried at some thing and you failed? Is that logical? If you are having something that you want to go back and change since you're feeling bad about it, perhaps you should talk about it and get bad emotions out of the your system with group instead of always thinking of it happening over and over inside your head and feeling regret all the time. Believing time merely is an invention of humanity to measure how far the day has passed so far. We at Life Support encourage taking a page from the book that those persons live by. We like to think of living for now. Perhaps there were Dragons in the Middle Ages; neither you nor I were there in this life-time. Perhaps there is some thing like magick. Perhaps there are such things as miracles. Who knows? Do you, Paul, have to necessarily believe so because rigidly in science? Perhaps you don't have to be so un-FLEXIBLY rigid. You don't have to think that you are going to die of AIDS exactly two years to the day and hour, minute, second that a doctor told you that you'd die".

After a long pause Paul said, "Look, I find some of what you teach suspect, because I'm used to relying on intellect, but I try to open up to things I don't know, because reason says I should've died". Paul counted four of Paul's own fingers.

Paul and Roger both said at the same time, **three years ago.**

Roger said alone, this time, "A doctor once told me when I tested positive for HIV that I only had two years to live, too. That was five years ago".

Gordon replied to that, "Sometimes doctors will tell you the wrong thing. Sometimes they tell you a diagnosis insensitively. Some-times they tell rape victims that they're pregnant due to the fact that they're sluts and they have had sex before marriage. Doctors are overly logical types that don't care about your feelings some times. Let us continue our motto. Paul, you don't have to continue. You can sit down if you want, Paul".

Paul continued with the rest, or life is yours to miss. No other road, no other way; no day but today.

Gordon then said, " Let us sit, now. Roger, Paul, those doctors shouldn't have told you that. People usually die generally two years after getting HIV/AIDS but only after getting a fever, too. There is A. Z. T. also, for those that can afford it or get it somehow. In addition, you can take care of yourself and keep away from germs so that you can stay well for as long as you can. I cannot advise this, but here's also alternative means of medicine such as Cannabis. You can join a lobby group to legalize Marijuana. Cannabis can help you to keep eating properly. If you can get a doctor to prescribe you legal steroid compounds that could keep you strong for as long as possible, if you could afford it".

Paul said, then, **I'm not afraid of AIDS anymore, but I do know that I'm afraid of losing my dignity. Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care? Sometimes I feel like this is a nightmare from which I'll never awake. **

Miss Marquez said **I have a fear like that, too.**

Collins replied, "Me too".

Angel in return said, "So do I".

Robyn replied, as well, "Me, too".

Roger paused, and finally admitted, "So do I, have a fear of something such as this".

Paul said, "You'd be surprised how a family will pull together, during a health emergency. Your friends will visit while you are at the hospital".

Gordon replied, "That's a comfort, thank you. I just needed to be told that by someone who knows what happens when someone gets sick and has to go to the hospital, that's all".

To be continued.

- - -30- - -

Approx Count 300

2013:

_Disposable Copy

After-Words?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily, if you don't want it to be, then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next? Who knows what happens?

Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK? OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	3. Chapter 3

Larson, Jonathan Approximate Word Count 200

2013: Jonathan Larson

QUICK INTRODUCTION; TO THE BEAUTY OF STUDIO; MS. DAWSON

by

Mark W. Meredith

Poem written for a blind young woman whose eyes looked like Rose Dawson's and Ms. Dawson's face as well. One fell in love with Maria's eyes like Davis in RENT.I gave her a version of this poem. I wanted to take her hand, run with Maria down the block like Collins and Angel did.

I couldn't get them out of my mind, her eyes. Johnny Larson owns his characters, all of them! Even Squeegeeman! Especially Squeegeeman!

M?

The End

Lines; 8

2013; Jonathan Larson

Disposable Copy

Beauty of The Studio Apartment. Rosario: Beauty Rosario

by

Mark Meredith

To me your eyes are filled with things that most cannot see.

Your new hair-cut is short, exquisite, so fancy-free!

Eyes are filled with that majority people cannot construe!

Your short hair is so you!

Your body is svelte, thin.

I'm some joke stupid somebody.

Lips resembling strawberries, yours are, big.

I am love's grantee.

Meredith-2 'Partment: Rosario; Beauty Rosario

The End

Approx Count 300

_2013: G.

_Disposable Copy

After Words?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character?! Not necessarily, if you don't want it to be, then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next?!

Who knows what happens?

Inspire me by putting a review! Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK?! OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	4. Chapter 4

_App. Word Count 600

Two Thousand and Twelve Yuri T.

_Disposable Copy

INTERVAL

by

Mark Walt Meredith

App. Words Counted 500

Two Thousand and Twelve Yuri T.

_Disposable Copy

BEFOREWORDS; UNNAMED MELODY

by

Mark Meredith

What grade is young Mr. Grade in? I am going to leave that unspecified. The tenth Month of my sophomoric year if you must know. (I am such a tiny twerp) The first day June, four o'clock.

It's church for me right now. I have to go to church after school because my father makes me go to Catholic school classes afterward when high school ends for the day. I am surely one big zero all-right. They are expensive classes; I have to give that to my dad.

It's a premium church where the classrooms are at that I take classes at. I'm taking a time-out to do some Chinese meditation. From now once again I am trying to cast out into the dark cold space void of the universe, throw out into the fray of the violent, cold-blooded, unforgiving world another flaming-out manuscript. Let's see if this time I'll finally notice for the first time whether at all or not anything I write up reaches anything, anywhere near submittable.

UNITED MELODY RENOWN

by

Young Mr. Grade

United melody

Renown

Some poetry

Ahead of I clear out

Joy

Anonymous psalm prior to

Bequeath late.

Discover

Unidentified melody

Some supreme forgo renowned

Terrible son show person

Trash occasion

Some melody

Have cosmos foot.

Joy.

With remark one youthful maiden.

The barmaid was some unripe-en-ed house cleaner.

Experience.

Nobility.

Farther seedy appearance jet

Anonymous tune ahead of sunshine get

Resplendence to additional meaningless bye

Era scythe

Era expire

Resplendence

Unnamed flame from ascendance

Anonymous radiance concerning resplendence

Glorification

Credit

Some lullaby it chime choir

Actuality delight some incandescence-in-g enthusiasm

A perpetual hire

Eulogy

Some glee

Some devotion

Quintessence for some immature humanity

Some adolescent fly blind

Unspecified.

- - -30- - -


End file.
